


it's a charlie brown halloween buffy

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Mentions of Pennywise, Watching Movies, charlie brown is no longer playing on cable and i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Buffy wasn't scared of anything. That was what she had told herself since she was old enough to know what being scared meant. She wasn't scared of anything. Except, apparently clowns.Marty had invited her over to his house to watch horror movies and they were in the middle of IT, and she'd spent most of the movie with her head buried in his shoulder, her legs halfway on his lap."Buffy?" She looks up carefully, her eyes meeting Marty's. He smiles at her, one eyebrow raised and she blushes. "Are you going to hide in my shoulder the whole time? Or are you gonna actually watch the movie?"
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	it's a charlie brown halloween buffy

Buffy wasn't scared of anything. That was what she had told herself since she was old enough to know what being scared meant. She wasn't scared of anything. Except, apparently _clowns_. Marty had invited her over to his house to watch horror movies and they were in the middle of IT, and she'd spent most of the movie with her head buried in his shoulder, her legs halfway on his lap.   
  
"Buffy?" She looks up carefully, her eyes meeting Marty's. He smiles at her, one eyebrow raised and she blushes. "Are you going to hide in my shoulder the whole time? Or are you gonna actually watch the movie?" She shrugs, doing her best to come off as nonchalant. "What if I prefer your shoulder to Pennywise? What are you gonna do about it?"

Marty rolls his eyes at her, simply sighing before pulling her closer. "If you're scared we can watch something else." He mumbles and she shakes her head. "Not scared." Marty looks at her, clearly not believing what she's saying. "Ok, maybe I'm a little bit scared, but we don't have to change the movie."

Before her sentence is even finished, Marty has already grabbed the remote and he flips through the channels before landing on Disney. He smiles down at her, and Buffy could feel her cheeks heating up as she tugged on one of her curls, a bad habit she'd always had. She's flustered, and she knows it.   
  
Marty kisses her forehead before resting his head on top of hers, and she blushes even harder, pressing her face into his shoulder. After a long moment, she peeks her head out to watch as Charlie Brown and Snoopy try on different Halloween costumes, a quiet laugh coming out.   
  
Marty smiles at her, and she smiles back. Maybe she can't do clown movies, but watching Charlie Brown and cuddling with her boyfriend is always appreciated.


End file.
